


(I want) sexual healing

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Almost No Refractory Period, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Unprotected Sex, no beta we die like men, no regrets, rey's always down to bone, the real Dan Jones please look away if you ever find this, yes the title is based on a song by marvin gaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: Dan Jones goes home and finds a pleasant surprise in his bed.
Relationships: Rey/Daniel Jones
Comments: 26
Kudos: 88
Collections: Rey in the Adamverse





	(I want) sexual healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Here I am again posting PORN on this godforsaken website. I hope y'all enjoy sinning with me, amen. I have my good friend [Bey](https://twitter.com/_beybex) to thank for the amazing moodboard and I'd also like to thank everyone who encourages my writing by reading, leaving a kudos or comment in my fics. 
> 
> Or simply bullying me to write in my dms.
> 
> I also dedicade this to all the hornet people on my tl who were thirsting over Dan Jones, y'all helped to push me in the direction of writing this. 
> 
> The title of this oneshot is taken from a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjlSiASsUIs) of the same name by Marvin Gaye, I highly recommend you listen to it since the lyrics are basically narrating what happens in this. 
> 
> Have a nice reading!
> 
> -bee

Another day of draining research at work, Dan's head is pounding with a headache and frustration gnaws on his chest at the possibility that his report will never see the light of day. 

_Fuck that_ , he thinks to himself as he says goodnight to the security guards and makes his way to the unassuming car parked lonesomely in the parking lot. The sight's familiar, he's usually one of the last ones to leave work or the first one to arrive. 

He breathes out as he sits behind the wheel, one hand working to loosen his tie. This work, what he's doing...the enormity of it threatens to crush him sometimes. Shaking his head and effectively brushing away the intrusive thoughts that he's not doing a good job or that this will all be in vain, he turns on the ignition and drives away from the building he works in. 

Washington DC's streets are empty too, another common sight to his eyes. He stops on a red light, fingers drumming the steering wheel at the same rhythm of the song playing on the radio. Dan checks the clock on the car's dashboard, 11:35 p.m. Rey is probably already asleep, though he hadn't seen a text from her on his phone wishing him goodnight. 

He'd hoped to catch her awake, chat about his day and vent. She's a good listener and always gives him the best pep talks. 

He likes having her around, though he couldn't for the life of him understand why she stays. Dan's last relationship had been years ago and even if they hadn't talked about what they were yet, he's pretty sure that having a drawer on his dresser means she's more than just a woman he occasionally sleeps with. 

Unfortunately, because of his work, he's not as present as he'd like to be for her, but she never complains. Whenever he can find the time off, he takes her to nice restaurants and picnics at the park they've met in, sometimes they run together and in those runs he remembers how many times he'd watched her from a distance. 

She'd always be wearing tight leggings and a sports bra, her midriff exposed. He remembers fantasizing about running up to her, tugging her ear buds off and dragging her cute ass to an inconspicuous part of the park, pushing her leggings down and taking her against a tree.

The thoughts consumed him for months, he would track her with his eyes whenever he saw her in his runs until one day she smiled at him and approached him. 

"Wanna run together?" She'd said with the sweetest voice and accent he'd ever heard, he could do nothing but nod silently and follow behind. Eyes never leaving her ass. 

They made it a habit of running together after that, he didn't know how or when but their relationship quickly morphed into something more than just innocent running partners. Dan wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her, but he thanked God every day to have been running on the same park and path Rey did for months. 

She'd been the one to suggest they grab breakfast one day, and coffee some time after that, soon she had suggested a movie and Dan was smart enough to call it a date. The smile she gave him lightened his mood for that entire week. 

They fucked for the first time in his car in the parking lot of the movie theater. They'd spent the entire session touching each other's arms and thighs, by the time they made it to the car it was way past midnight and dark as well as a deserted parking lot. The opportunity was too good to pass.

She waited for him to get behind the wheel before jumping on his lap and attacking his mouth. He grips the steering wheel now at the memory of it, looking down at his little friend to see that _it_ definitely remembers that encounter. 

His past escapades with Rey start bursting forth unbidden, with every mental shot of her lips on his, on his neck, around his cock or the feel of her skin on his own, how she felt when he was seated deeply inside her, his cock stirs awake and presses uncomfortably against the seam of his slacks. 

_It's been a while_ , his brain supplies as a way to explain why he's suddenly very horny on his way home from work.

And it's true, he hasn't been with Rey like that in almost a week. Work had been demanding too much of his time and he barely had enough of it to sleep, much less to fuck his girlfriend. With a groan, Dan adjusts himself and continues driving. 

Once he's home, he climbs the stairs up to his fourth floor apartment instead of waiting around for the elevator. He hopes that the impulsive little workout session helps calm down his member, because he isn't at all in the mood to jerk off in the shower when all he wants to do is bury himself in Rey's tight little body. 

As soon as he steps into his home, he knows he isn't alone. Rey's peacoat is hanging in the coat rack, her boots are lined by the front door beside his dress shoes and her smell is everywhere. He smiles, thanking his past self for giving Rey the keys to his apartment and telling her to drop by whenever she wanted. No jerk off session tonight then. 

He shimmies off his coat and hangs it beside hers on the coat rack, next to go are his shoes which he leaves haphazardly thrown by the front door. He'll fix it later. His feet make their way to his bedroom in the end of the hallway, and there she is. 

Asleep, with her ass in the air and only wearing one of his old shirts as an improvised nightgown. Of course she isn't wearing any underwear, she never wears underwear to bed. 

He sighs, pulling his tie off as he watches the graceful lines of her body in _his_ bed. Dan really has no idea why she sticks around, he barely has time for her and yet here she is with her pussy on display like she'd been _hoping_ he'd take her just like this. 

An idea pops in his head. They hadn't talked about doing it themselves, but Rey had once told him how she found the idea of being fucked in her sleep hot. She'd woken him up with blowjobs more than once, and she'd have woken him riding his dick if he wasn't such a light sleeper. 

But she sleeps like the dead. And he is impossibly hard already, wanting - no, _needing_ to relieve some of this tension. 

His tie was thrown somewhere in the corner of the room, he stalks closer to the bed. The only lightsource are the streetlamps outside, bathing the room in a soft and cozy way. She doesn't even stir when he climbs on the bed, arms holding his weight over her body. 

Dan presses the bulge in his crotch to Rey's exposed backside, reveling in the pleasure the contact gives him. He kneels on the mattress, hands going to his belt buckle and eyes firmly locked on the treasure between Rey's legs. 

Once his cock is free, he pumps it a couple of times before collecting a drop of pre-cum and rubbing it on Rey's slit. She is pleasantly warm and moist already, as if waiting for this even in her sleep. Dan couldn't resist slipping one of his long fingers inside, feeling how accommodating she is, how hot and inviting her pussy walls are. 

He lets out a low groan, then lines the head of his cock to Rey's entrance using the press of his thumb to help guide the member inside. The breath is knocked out of his lungs, no matter how many times he's done this there's no way he'll ever be ready for Rey's tight pussy gripping his dick. Or her warmth. Or the sweet, sleepy sound she makes in her throat when he's fully seated himself inside. 

"So good, baby," he whispers in her ear, leaving a kiss on the crown of her head. " _So tight_." 

Dan slowly fucks into her, feeling how wetter she's getting even in her sleep. It's insane how turned on he is right then, his entire body feels like a tightly pulled string that could snap at any given time. 

His pace picks up without him even noticing, his hand is squeezing one of her asscheeks while the other rests by her head, elbow on the mattress keeping his weight up. He notices she isn't asleep anymore when she lets out a small moan, trying to muffle it on the pillow, and clenches her walls around him. 

" _Are you fucking awake_ ," he hisses, thrusting into her waiting cunt with more force than necessary. 

She wails, little hands squeezing the pillow her head is lying on. 

Dan drops his weight on top of her, keeping her trapped under him as he keeps up with an unrelenting pace. "Do you like to get fucked while you sleep?" 

Rey moans, nodding. 

"Were you waiting to get fucked like the good little slut you are?" 

Another moan, this one a little more high pitched. She loves when he calls her names, his lips quirk up at that. He loves calling her names too. 

He pulls on her hair, exposing her neck to his lips and tongue. Dan leaves open mouthed kisses on her sensitive skin, sucking small bruises in place to mark her as his. 

"P-please," she whispers, voice hoarse from sleep and arousal. 

He hums, still drilling into her from behind. She huffs, pressing her backside to him with the little leverage she can get being under his weight. 

"Please," she says again, between moans. "Harder." 

Dan chuckles darkly, head in a haze. He licks a long, wet stripe on her neck and feels her shudder beneath him. " _I'll fucking rip you in half_." 

His hips rock forward with force, she lets out a loud cry that can probably be heard all the way down in the street. She's a screamer when properly fucked. Rey once told him she'd never been as vocal with other partners, it made him proud to be the only one who could make her so crazy with lust she couldn't keep it down. He puts a large hand over her mouth, leaving enough room for her to breathe, but successfully muffling her noises. 

Dan can feel his climax building and he knows she's nowhere _near_ hers, but he needs to let some of the steam off. He needs _relief_. 

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he whispers to her, biting her shoulder and reveling in the shudders it emits from her. "Need to cum so bad." 

She nods frantically, then taps on his hand and he understands she wants him to remove it from her mouth. He does so, and she moans a little less loudly before saying: "Come inside." 

He smiles, then kisses her cheek. "I was going to anyway." 

Rey returns to her loud moaning, but this time he doesn't bother to muffle her sounds. Let the entire neighborhood hear her screams, know that there's a woman being fucked so good she can't help but shriek from pleasure. 

His own moans echo in the room, way more subdued than hers but she told him once that she loves to hear him lose control. Dan keeps that in mind as he pants and huffs next to her ear, his cock sliding in and out of her cunt in a way that slowly drives him insane with lust. He sputters a string of expletives in her ear as his orgasm slithers down his spine and locks his asscheeks together. 

He pushes all of his cum inside Rey, feeling her walls tighten and milk him. Dan stays inside her, cock still hard but in the process of going flaccid, and weaves his arms under her to pull Rey to his chest as he lies on his back with her laid over him like a blanket.

His hand comes between them, she hisses when his fingers find the button of nerves in the apex of her thighs. Rey has her legs open and splayed wide like she's about to do a gynecologic exam, he takes advantage of that and starts working on pleasuring her. 

"Do you want to cum too, baby?" He purrs, biting her earlobe. 

Rey's hand finds his cheek, her fingers softly caress him as she nods. He lowers his hand to where they're both linked, feeling the mess between her legs. Dan grabs some of their mingled liquids and uses it as an improvised lube to rub her clit until she's screaming and thrashing over him. 

It doesn't take long for her to come. Her entire body locks up and he can see her mouth freeze in an open "O" as her pleasure takes over her nervous system, her legs spasm and threaten to close but his hand keeps them firmly open and once she's done his cock is hard and ready to go again. 

She giggles, feeling the hardness inside her body and gently bobbing on it. Dan hisses, slapping one of her tits and pinching her nipples, she scream-laughs then. 

"You're so worked up," she hums, rocking against him in the most delicious of ways. 

"Work is being a bitch." 

She gets up, sitting herself fully on his cock and giving him a perfect view of her ass as she bounces on his dick. He squeezes her cheeks, moaning when she gently plays with his balls. 

Rey throws a glance over her shoulder, she smiles down at him and he can't help but return the gesture. 

"I can help loosen you up," she says while riding him. 

Dan sits up, holding her to him as he twists her head just enough to kiss her lips. He drinks in her flavor and how she feels in his arms. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

She giggles, buries her fingers in the back of his head. "Gave me the best sex of my life." 

Her words elicit something primal within him and he gets her on her knees on the mattress and starts fucking her like a dog. She moans and excitedly meets his every thrust, it's not long before they're both driving the orgasm train again. 

They cuddle in the bed after it's over, she's trailing circles on his chest and he has his fingers rubbing soothing patterns into her scalp. 

It feels as good as the sex to know that they belong in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series of Rey in the Adamverse where she has ~encounters~ with several of Adam Driver's characters, what do you think?


End file.
